I Could Give you Everything
by Cotton1Candie
Summary: No Summary for this one..You'll just have to read it..haha TamakiXoc OneShot


_Oh my gosh guys I'm really sorry that I haven't uploaded something in a while! I feel really horrible..BUT! I have like...legit reasons why I haven't been updating_

_1. I have school and is literally SWAMPED with homework and WAS studying for exams, which I'll have to do again by the end of this semester...ugh_

_2. I'm working on a story, I'm planing this one out. I just finished coming up with ideas for it so I'll be actually writing it soon!_

_3. I'm writing a book so it's been pretty hard to think when I've got ideas on the brain!_

_and 4. I have been pretty lazy..I wont lie about that._

_So yeah those are the reasons why I haven't done it in a while..._

_But expect stuff soon!_

_Here's a little 'I'msorryIhaven'tupdatedinalongtime' story that I wrote a little while ago and forgot to post it. It was only 3 pages so its not that long. It's a oneshot thingy, it was going to be longer but the whole concept of it was stupid...so here it is! Again I'm sorry!_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club or their characters. Only my ideas, and characters do I own.**

* * *

"Tamaki-san." Tamaki turned to me in surprise.

"A-Antoinette? Is that r-really you?" I smiled and nodded, a small blush on my cheeks. I tilted my head, sticking my tongue out and twirling my finger around in the air.

"The one and only! Tamaki-san.." His lips twitched until he started to giggle, a smile forming on his face. Tears started to fall down his face. He walked forward and pulled me into a love filled hug. His shoulders shaking from the sobs.

"I…I didn't think that I would ever see you again, Antoinette." I raised my arms up, then rested my hand at the top of his back, the other on the small of his back. I pulled him closer and dug my face into his neck.

"Me too Tamaki-san. I thought that I had lost you forever." Tamaki pulled me closer to him, sobbing on my shoulder.

"You can never lose me, Antoinette. I'm always with you, even when I'm not there in the flesh, but-" He pulled back and put his hand where my heart was beating rapidly.

"Right here. I'm with you always." I took his hand in mine and brought it to my face. I kissed his knuckles then rested it on my cheek. He then cupped it, the drew my face closer to his.

"I don't know how long I have with you, but I promise, I will make our time last." I nodded. I knew that they were looking for me. I knew I would be found someday, but I don't really know when. It could be tomorrow, it could be in two years. I didn't care. They weren't going to find me tonight. Tamaki brought his face closer and gently kissed my lips. I held his hand that was on my cheek with one hand, while the other went to tangle in his golden locks and bring him closer.

I could feel him part his lips, licking mine, asking for permission. I approved and his tongue roamed every part of my mouth, occasionally playing with my tongue. We pulled back for air and looked at each other. Both our faces we flushed. We pulled into yet another kiss and I wrapped my arms around his neck, while his wrapped around my waist, pulling my lower body closer to his. I gasped. I could feel a knot in the pit of my stomach. He picked me up and brought me to the couch that sat in the middle of the room, and gently laid me down, climbing on top of me, never once breaking the kiss. We did however, have to breath so we broke it, breathing heavily. I looked up at him through half closed lids and saw his eyes closed, as he painted. I brought my hand to his cheek, and the other on his chest. He opened his eyes and stared into mine.

An ocean of lilac, and an ocean of green met. We both knew what could happen. What _might _happen. Tamaki gulped.

"D-do you want to?" I smiled up at him, it took all my courage to answer, just like Tamaki's to ask.

"I…I do." He smiled down at me then lowered his lips to my ear and kissed it.

"I've been wanting to do this for so long, my princess Antoinette." I gasped when he started nibbling on my ear, letting his hands run down my cheek, tracing the silhouette of my body, making me shiver. He moved his hands back up as he kissed down my ear to my neck, then back up my jaw to my lips. His hands reached my vest. He started to pull it above my head, breaking the kiss for only a moment before crashing his lips on mine again. My chest heaved up and down as he started to unbutton the first button of my velvet dress shirt, and that too was discarded. I started on getting Tamaki's jacket and white dress shirt off as well. Tamaki lays down on top of me further, I could feel his chest on mine. The only thing separated us was my bra. Tamaki broke the kiss, to trail little ones down my neck until he got to my bra line, covering my breasts. He reached behind my and unhooked it, throwing it to where ever our other discarded clothing was. He looked down on me, as I covered up my chest.

"Tell me princess, why do you not want me to see you?" I looked him in the eye.

"I'm so small. You possibly couldn't like small breasts. We all know that guys like them big. I'm just a big disappointment to you." Tamaki smiled then bent down kissing me, snaking his hands underneath my arms and cupped my breasts in each hand, making me moan. He pulled back a few centimeters, his eyes still closed, his hands still on my breasts.

"I'm not like every other guy. I don't care what they think. You are no disappointment. You're just perfect in my eyes." I smiled and pulled my head up to crash my lips onto his. My hands went up and pulled his head close to me, deepening the kiss. He squeezed me and I moaned against his mouth. He trailed kisses down my neck again, and right down the middle of my chest. He stopped right when he got to the hem of my skirt. I've already managed to unbutton and unzip his pants, that were now falling off him on their own. He looked up at me then back to my skirt. He started to pull them down and discard it, like all our other clothing. He bent his head and ran his tongue along where my folds are. My back arched as I moaned really loudly.

"T-Tamaki-san!" He licked me again before discarding his own pants. I looked down to see the bulged in his underwear. I blushed and sat up. Tamaki looked up at me and I reached for the bump that was wanting to be set free. I put my hand on it and squeezed, making Tamaki shudder and moan. I licked my bruised lips and stuck my hand down his boxers and pulled down, taking them off completely. Tamaki looked up at me with those loved filled eyes as his hands reached for the top of my panties. The only article of clothing separating us. His eyes never left mine as he pulled them off completely and got back on top of me. He reached down and started to rub my outer folds. I shuddered against his touch.

"Ah, Ta-Tamaki-san.." My face was flushed as he leaned down and kissed me, as he slipped a finger inside me. My body arched, jamming into his, making him moan. We both were moaning as he started to pump his finger in deeper. Soon he added another finger making me gasp loudly. I've never experienced love like this before. It felt enchanting. He soon started to pump faster and my moans got louder and louder as he added yet another finger.

"T-Tamaki-san.." I looked up at his as I clenched myself around his fingers.

"Just let go." I shook my head then moaned as he pumped deeper and faster.

"Antoinette, let go." I let out a soft scream as I came to my first climax. Tamaki took his fingers out of me and positioned himself at the folds of my entrance.

"If you don't want to do this. I-…I'll stop." He looked down at me, hoping, and waiting for my answer.

"Tamaki-san, if I wanted you to stop…I would have….stopped you long ago." Tamaki smiled and brought his lips down on mine has he entered me. I tensed up a little, but then he broke the virginal barrier and I cringed, shedding a few tears. Tamaki stopped, hearing my whimpers. He looked down at me, then he kissed my eyes.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you." I shook my head, unable to speak. I twitched my hips, telling him to move anyway. He bent down again, capturing my lips with his. He started to rock slowly against me. It hurt, but as soon the pain came, the sooner it was gone. I twitched my hips up more, getting him to go in deeper. I moaned loudly as he hit that one spot. Tamaki made sure to hit it every once in a while. Soon we were rocking fast against each other. Sweat poured down our faces and bodies.

"A-Antoinette." I knew what he meant. we both came to our climax together and screamed each others names against our lips. we stopped and started painting faster than before. Neither one of us wanting to move.

"Tamaki-san, I. I." Tamaki kissed me, making me stop talking.

"I love you Antoinette. I have loved you since then day that grandmother said that I was going to meet you, even though we go to school together." I smiled and gave him a peck on the lips.

"I love you too, Tamaki-san." We smiled at each other and he pulled out of me and stood up. He gathered our clothing and put a hand out for me to take. I gladly took it and he laced it with his. He walked me to the changing rooms and grabbed us both a towel. We dried ourselves of the sweat we had produced on our skin. We dressed in a comfortable silence. When we had all our clothes on and we were ready to leave, Tamaki laced his fingers with mine again and we walked out of the host room, leaving whatever they just did, in the room, and in our hearts.

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEE-SMASH!

"Ugghh, I've GOT to have stop having dreams like that. I've never going to be going back, and that's NEVER going to happen." I sighed and buried my face in my pillow and fell back asleep with tears in my eyes.

**END**


End file.
